Amy's Christmas Gift of Magic
by David A7X Perez
Summary: This is my new, late Christmas story folks. Amy's is dealing with a devastating loss on Christmas Day that not even Nebula or her friends can get her out of it. This changes when Sonic brings a gift that brings Amy pure happiness and invites her to the Blood Emeralds concert later that night. Thanks to the Blood Emeralds, Amy gets the best Christmas gift ever. Read and Review!


**Hello everyone and here is my new story. Amy Rose is feeling depressed all day that not even her friends can get her out of it. All hope seems lost until Sonic and his friends come by to give Amy a wonderful Christmas gift. This story is a song fic, so I hope you enjoy the song and story. Read and Review everyone and Merry Late Christmas folks!**

 **Amy's Christmas Gift of Magic**

 **Station Square**

It's Christmas time at Station Square and everyone was enjoying the holiday. From children running in the snow showing off their gifts to elderly couples celebrating with their families, it seemed like everyone is enjoying Christmas. All of Station Square is happy, except for one young pink female hedgehog in a red dress with matching boots and headband. Her name is Amy Rose and she was with her friend Cream the Rabbit, who was watching her friend softly cry.

"Amy, please don't cry. It's Christmas." Cream said. Amy wanted to smile, but she was feeling her heart ache in depression and sadness.

"I know Cream, but it's also a bad day for me." Amy replied. A knock was heard at the door and Cream walked up to open it. Cream smiled as her friends Nebula, Rouge, Blaze, Sticks, and Tikal stood on the other side of the door.

"Come in." Cream greeted. The girls shook off the snow off the coats and entered Amy's home. Nebula and the others saw Amy crying on her couch and immediately walked over to their friend.

"Oh Amy, I forgot that Christmas is a terrible day for you." Nebula stated.

"We should have arrived here earlier." Blaze said taking a seat next to Amy.

"Well, we're here now and that's all that matters." Rouge added to the conversation. Sticks and Tikal nodded in agreement and sat down in front of Amy.

"Don't cry Amy. We just want you to be happy on Christmas." Sticks said.

"Yes Amy, please smile at least once." Tikal softly spoke to Amy. Amy looked at her friends for one second before covering eyes with her hands and crying softly again. Cream and Blaze hugged their friend in comfort, they prayed for a Christmas miracle. Nebula looked over to the nightstand by the couch to see a picture of Amy and her parents on Christmas Eve last year.

"I'm sorry Amy." Nebula said. Amy briefly looked up to see Nebula looking at the picture and sighed in sadness.

"I can't believe it's been one full year since they died." Amy said in depression. Last year, Amy's parents came home to celebrate the holiday with their only daughter. Amy was extremely happy that her parents had come to spend Christmas with her and her friends. On the night of Christmas Eve, Amy was going to sing at the performance hall. After her performance, Amy learned from a police officer that her parents died in a car accident due to black ice on the road.

"It hurts so much, I can't let go of their death." Amy cried softly.

"It's hard losing the people you love due to unexpected fates." Rouge stated. Although Amy agreed with her, she still can't move forward in her life. She needed the right person to help her move on with her life. Nebula and the others didn't know what to do to bring a smile to Amy's face until another knock on the door was heard.

"Who's at the door?" Sticks asked kindly.

"I'll check." Nebula announced. She walked up and opened the door, revealing a snowman on the other side. Amy saw the snowman at her door and gave a confused expression.

"A snowman?" Tikal questioned. The snowman entered the door and stood on the welcome mat, looking at Amy and the girls.

"Can we help you snowman?" Blaze asked confused. The snowman shook the snow off itself, revealing Sonic the Hedgehog. The blue hedgehog was dressed in his blue denim jeans, white sweater, a blue winter coat, his favorite blue beanie, and his pair of red and white Jordan 12s.

"Hey girls!" Sonic happily said.

"Sonic!" Nebula and the girls happily greeted. Amy chuckled at Sonic, it's like he's a snow magnet on Christmas. Cream and the others saw Amy chuckling, it's the first time they saw Amy show a little happiness today. Sonic walked up to Amy and took a seat next to her on the couch, making the pink hedgehog's heart slowly beat in love and happiness.

"Hey Amy, I know today is your parents' death." Sonic began to speak. "I just want to tell you that if you ever feel depressed or sad, I'm always here for you. You're never alone Amy, especially on Christmas. We'll always be here you, even your parents are watching you now in Heaven. Don't you ever forget that." Sonic finished. Amy was now feeling tears of happiness coming down her face after hearing Sonic's words, she was glad that he was here now.

"Thank you Sonic." Amy said hugging him. Sonic returned the hug, feeling his own emerald eyes begin to water. Cream and the other girls watched the beautiful moment, Sonic finally made Amy happy again. After hugging for what seemed like forever, Sonic and Amy slowly broke the hug and Sonic's crush was smiling.

"There's that beautiful smile I wanted to see." Sonic said. Amy smiled got bigger as she wiped the last of her tears away.

"So, what are you doing here Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Well, I just want to invite out tonight. The guys and I will be performing outside Town Hall. Do you want to come see us?" Sonic asked the girls.

"Shadow's performing. Of course, I'm in." Nebula said in excitement.

"I want to see Tails tonight." Cream said feeling a blush come to her face.

"I'm in too since Knucklehead is playing too." Rouge added to the conversation.

"We're in too." Blaze happily accepted the invitation.

"This is going to be an awesome performance!" Sticks joyfully announced.

"Thank you for the invite Sonic." Tikal thanked.

"What about you Amy? I mean, this is mirroring what happened last year." Sonic said. He knew that if Amy didn't want to come because of what happened last year, he will understand and accept her decision. Amy looked down in deep thought, she didn't want to go because of her parents' death. Then another thought came to her mind, she didn't want to miss seeing her crush perform on Christmas night. She looked back up at Sonic and gave him a smile in response.

"I'll come." Amy said. Sonic let out a small sigh in relief and smiled back at Amy.

"Well I better get going. I need to rehearse with the guys." Sonic said standing up. He looked back at Amy and decided to give her Christmas gift now. He reached into his coat and pulled out a small present wrapped with white paper and a red tie. He handed the present to Amy, who looked at it in confusion and slowly accepted the gift. Nebula and the other girls were surprised by Sonic's gift, what did he give Amy.

"Merry Christmas Amy." Sonic said. Just like that, Sonic left Amy's home to rehearse with his friends. Amy watched Sonic leave her home and then back to the present that sat on her lap.

"Are you going to opened it Amy?" Cream asked politely.

"Opened it!" Sticks added eagerly. Amy slowly began to unwrap the present and opened the box. What's inside the box brought a small smile and a few tears to Amy's jade eyes. Inside the box were two picture frames with photos inside. One had a picture of the entire gang together with a note reading; " _Our family, together forever!"_. The second had a picture of Sonic and Amy smiling behind a Christmas tree with another note that read; _"I love you Amy Rose."_.

"Oh, my god, that's the greatest gift Sonic's ever given you." Rouge said.

"And he said those three famous words." Nebula added. Amy smiled and hugged the second picture tightly to her chest, no longer feeling depressed.

"He loves me. Sonic loves me!" Amy said in pure joy. Nebula and the other girls sat down and grouped hug Amy, the pink hedgehog just happily laughed and cried.

"Come on Amy. Let's go to the performance!" Tikal said. Amy and the rest of the girls got ready for the concert later that night. Outside Amy's home, Sonic watched the entire scene from her window and smiled. Just then, Shadow and Silver came up to their friend and patted his back, they were very proud of Sonic and his gifts to Amy.

"You're a good man Sonic." Shadow said.

"Amy definitely deserves those gifts." Silver added.

"Yeah." Sonic said. "Come on guys, let's go." Sonic announced. The three hedgehogs walked through the snow arm to arm, they were ready for tonight. It was nighttime at Station Square and Town Hall was packed with thousands of citizens waiting in front of the stage. Amy and the girls were right in front of the stage as the fans began to chant for Sonic and the boys. The girls waited until they saw Nebula's twin sister Selene coming on stage with a microphone in hand.

"Merry Christmas Station Square! Are you ready to rock?!" Selene shouted. Amy, the girls, and the fans cheered loudly in response as Selene spoke again.

"Alright then! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Blood Emeralds!" Selene said introducing Team Sonic. Amy and the girls cheered as Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Carson, and Hugo walked up on stage. Sonic walked up to the microphone as his friends went to their respective instruments and put them on, they were ready to rock out.

"Station Square make some noise!" Sonic said. Sonic looked down and smiled at Amy, who happily smiled back.

"Give it up for lead guitarist Knuckles!" Sonic introduced.

"What up!" Knuckles said in his microphone. The fans, especially Rouge, cheered loudly in response.

"Rhythm guitarist Shadow!" Sonic continued the introductions.

"What's up bro!" Shadow winked at Nebula, who heavily blushed in response.

"Bass guitarist Tails!" Sonic said introducing Tails.

"Station Square, you rock!" Tails announced in his microphone. Cream cheered and waved at Tails, who blushed and return the gesture.

"Our drummer Silver!" Sonic said pointing to Silver.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Silver shouted in excitement. Blaze just chanted Silver's name loudly and repeatedly.

"On the acoustic guitar, Carson!" Sonic continued.

"Woo!" Carson shouted. Sticks and Carson gave winks to each other.

"And lastly on the keyboard, Hugo!" Sonic lastly said to his hornet friend.

"Let's do it!" Hugo responded. The fans cheered as the lights onstage dimmed and Sonic looked at Amy while speaking into his microphone.

"Amy Rose, this song is dedicated to you and your parents. They are smiling down at you Amy. Enjoy our performance!" Sonic announced. Amy gasped and covered her mouth, Sonic had dedicated this performance to her and her parents. She watched as Carson began to play his acoustic guitar and Sonic slowly began to sing.

 _Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

Once Sonic started to sing, Shadow and the boys immediately joined in.

 _I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
These streets we travel on  
Will undergo our same lost past_

Amy felt tears once she heard Sonic's amazing singing voice as the blue hedgehog sat down in front of his true love.

 _I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
I can move on with you around  
I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?  
I'd do anything for a smile  
Holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come  
But I don't want to leave you_

Cream and the others immediately pulled out their lighters and moved to the beat and rhythm to the song. Amy cried tears of happiness as she imagined her parents' spirits singing along with Sonic.

 _I see my vision burn  
I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
A melody, a memory, or just one picture_

Knuckles and the boys sang in harmony with Sonic as they bellowed out their chorus.

 _Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

Knuckles, Shadow, and Tails moved across the stage as they continued to play. Sonic stood on top of the mic stand and continued to sing.

 _Newborn life replacing all of us  
Changing this fable we live in  
No longer needed here so where do we go?  
Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death?  
But girl, what if there is no eternal life?_

Amy loved Sonic's singing voice, which is a raspy baritone voice. Sonic winked at Amy again and sang the chorus.

 _I see my vision burn  
I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
A melody, a memory, or just one picture_

Silver hit his drums and the Blood emeralds sang in harmony again to the cheering crowd.

 _Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

 _Trials in life, questions of us existing here  
Don't wanna die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real_

Knuckles immediately played the solo as Shadow followed the rhythm with his guitar. Carson perfectly hit the notes on his acoustic guitar as Tails hit the bass guitar. Hugo played the keyboard amazingly as Silver jammed along with his drums. Sonic clapped along to the cheering crowd as he sang the next verse.

 _So, what if I never hold you, yeah  
Or kiss your lips again?  
Woah, so I never want to leave you  
And the memories of us to see I beg don't leave me_

The crowd cheered loudly as the Blood Emeralds played in harmony again.

 _Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

 _Trials in life, questions of us existing here  
Don't wanna die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real_

"Station Square let me see those hands and lighters up in the air!" Sonic announced. The fans didn't disappoint and put their lighters up in the air. Amy climbed up onstage and stood next to Sonic, who smiled in return and sang the final verse.

 _Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day  
Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day [then continues in the background]  
I stand here alone  
Falling away from you, no chance to get back home  
I stand here alone  
Falling away from you, no chance to get back home_

The entire crowd cheered and applauded loudly at the Blood Emeralds amazing performance. The Emeralds bowed to the crowd as Amy hugged Sonic tightly, shedding tears of joy and happiness into his chest. Sonic finally helped accept her parents' death and continue to move forward in life. This was without a doubt the best Christmas gift she has ever received in her entire life.

"Thank you Sonic." Amy cried in happiness.

"Your welcome." Sonic replied gently lifting her chin. The two hedgehogs just stared into each other's eyes as Sonic finally closed the gap and kissed Amy. Shadow and the Emeralds clapped and cheered at the new couple as the crowd continued to chant the Blood Emeralds. After what seemed like an eternity, Sonic and Amy slowly broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together _._

"Merry Christmas Amy Rose. I love you." Sonic finally said.

"I love you Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy said. The crowd cheered loudly as Amy saw the spirits of her parents waving goodbye to the daughter one last time. Amy just smiled, she finally found peace thanks to the Blood Emeralds.

 **The End!**


End file.
